


When The World is Chaos, You're There

by Lia2324



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia2324/pseuds/Lia2324
Summary: He seemed confused at first and then he grabbed onto her like a lifeline. His other hand came up to cradle her face gently.Season 4, Episode 5 ending reworked.Sana x Balloon Squad friendship.





	When The World is Chaos, You're There

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little piece that was mostly self-indulgent. All mistakes are mine. I do not own SKAM or any of the characters, etc.

The sun was setting when Sana pushed the door opened, quickening her pace when she saw the boys entangled in a fight. She didn’t know what had happened, but she knew she needed to get Elias away from her friends. 

“Elias! Elias, stop! Leave him!” Sana shouted over the commotion. 

She tried to pull Elias off of Mahdi, but it seemed the fight had escalated. Sana was now trapped in the middle of the two groups. Something must of caught Adam’s eye because he turned to Elias wide eyed, “Sana! Elias stop, we need to get Sana out of the way. Elias, Sana!”

Elias turned trying to spot his sister in the chaos. It seemed like the world slowed as he searched for his little sister. Just as he spotted her, an arm snapped out and slammed into her jaw. 

The world, or maybe just Elias’, sped up and stop at the same time. He pushed people aside, “Sana! Sana! What the fuck? Stop!” 

Everyone stopped, shocked about what seemed to have transpired. Elias finally managed to reach his sister. 

“What happened?” Yousef’s familiar voice sounded out over the murmurs. “Sana! Is that blood?”

Sana had been cupping her mouth, shocked by what had happened. Elias slowly moved her hand, blood was trickling from her mouth down her hand.

Something seemed to snap in Yousef, “Who the fuck hit her? I’m serious, who was it?” He knew that none of his friends would have hit Sana. It wasn’t even a possibility, she was someone they loved and respected. He turned and took a step towards Isak, Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus and Even.

“He asked who hit her!” Mutta spoke from the back of the group. He pushed Jonas out of the way as he and Mickael made their way over. 

“I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t trying to hit Sana.” Magnus’s panicked voice tried to explain. “I didn’t even know you were out here Sana. I would never hit you! You know that.”

Yousef, Mutta and Adam stepped further towards Sana’s friends, coming toe to toe with the group of boys. It was one thing to fight amongst themselves, but it was another thing to touch Sana at all. Sana had been a little sister to them for as long as they could remember. Accident or not, hitting her had set something off inside all of them. Their protective nature towards Sana was screaming to fight back, avenge the person they loved. 

“It’s alright, Magnus.” Sana’s voiced. “I know you didn’t mean to.”

Yousef’s head snapped around to look at her in shock. She couldn’t possibly be forgiving him. This boy had hit her. He had struck her hard enough to make her bleed. “ Sana…”

“Yousef come here.” Sana called out into the evening air. “It’s alright.”

Yousef turned, taking two long strides, placing himself next to her. Elias stepped away from his sister, as she stuck her hand out towards Yousef. He seemed confused at first and then he grabbed onto her like a lifeline. His other hand came up to cradle her face gently.

“I’m alright. There’s no need to start a fight, one is enough,” Sana whispered to Yousef. “Magnus wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.”

“You’re hurt.” Yousef looked so lost, just staring into Sana’s eyes, but all he could really see was the blood. “I can’t… I don’t…. Sana..…”

“Walk me home?” Sana interrupted. She was trying to distract him from the situation. She turned to her brother sending him a look knowing he would understand. Which he did. 

“Of course!” Yousef’s reply was immediate. “Anything for you.”

Sana tugged gently on his hand, pulling him in the direction they needed to go. The boys watched as the two of them disappeared into the distance. Elias turned to the group, “I don’t give a fuck if it was an accident, Magnus. Touch my sister again and I’ll - we’ll end you.”

As Elias and his squad walked away, he tilting his head in the direction Yousef and his sister disappeared, “Do you think this will finally be it?”

“We can only hope.” Mikael answered with a slight smile on his face. “I’m sick of that look Yousef gets on his face when Sana is mentioned. Not to mention when she’s around!”

“If you think that them figuring their shit out is going to make Yourself stop with the lovesick puppy look then you’re more stupid then I thought.” Adam shot back with a laugh. 

Only time would tell, but the boys knew that their group chat was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
